17 Years
by vixen-werewolfed10107
Summary: A story of Harry Potter in his 7th year at Hogwarts.


This is my OWN version of Harry Potter's life and his 7th year. I hold but a candle to the flame that J.K. Rowling has when she wrote the book the only thing I own is the added characters.

It was over, done with if you may, a long epic battle. 17 years in the making, all things lead to this very night. It started 17 years ago on a dark gloomy night…

"It's not a good night sweetie, you can never tell if this time we are finally safe."

"Lily, darling how many times do I have to tell you Peter won't betray us, he is on our side."

"I would have preferred if Sirius would have done this for us I still don't trust Peter. But I know he is your friend."

"Why don't you go check on little Harry maybe that will take your mind off things."

"All right dear I will."

He was nervous sitting at his wooden desk. He couldn't help but feel that maybe she was right.... _No Peter is as close a friend as Lupin and Sirius; all of them would never betray him_….

So he thought.

"Thank you Peter you will be rewarded when all the Potters are dead."

"Yes master. Thank you Master."

"Alomora!"

Lily was happily playing with Harry even though it was time for his bed but it was dark times and any little bit of happiness would be welcomed.

"Lily stay where you are I'll deal with him!"

"James!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed all the way upstairs Lily, at the time could not comprehend what just happened. Nor would she be able to. James? Dead? This all had to be a dream she would wake up any minuet now.

As Voldemort walked up the stairs. Lily had little time to act. She quickly locked the white door, which at this moment seemed so fragile and easily broken.

"Step aside you silly girl!"

"Not Harry please not Harry too!"

"I said step aside!"

As Lily fell to the floor young Harry only heard a scream, because he was in his crib he could not see the man that would soon murder him.

"Now it's time to get ride of you stupid boy! I will become the most feared wizard in the whole world!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A third green light flashes through the room but what Voldemort didn't understand was that the spell backfired. Before he could even feel it his body was being whirled through the air. He cowered be hind trees before people rushed to the house. To find all the Potters dead…

Hagrid was the first one to find the house completely obliterated. He had come to ask if he could play with young Harry. To his dismay the whole house was collapsed in.  
He thought poor young, innocent Harry was dead, three of his friends, two in the Order with him.

Just as Hagrid started to leave he thought he heard crying. _But it must just be his imagination because he is so heart broken over this. He heard it again it can't be in his head Harry he's alive!_

He quickly swooped him up just as Sirius the "Secret Keeper" pulls up on his motorcycle.

"Are they all dead Hagrid, please tell me one is still alive"

"Ya' on' still al've, youn' 'Arry I'v got him in me arms rigt now."

"Oh thank God, here take my motorcycle get to Dumbledore as quickly as you can."

"Is it all true Dumbledore?"

"Afraid so only poor young Harry by himself now."

"Who's bringing the boy over?"

"Hagrid."

Dumbledore could tell she as not pleased with this.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life, no harm will come to the boy while Hagrid is watching him."

"Right, right I'm sure he'll be fine, should we leave him here? With these horrible people?"

"He will be better off if he grows up not knowing about our world until he is ready for it. Say good bye it will be about 11 years until we see him again. Good luck until I see you again Harry Potter."

17 years pass and this extraordinary boy encountered him 6 different times. Each he time was making a gallantry escape. It all started at the beginning of the year….

Potter a scrawny boy was just waking up on Privet 4 Drive. A lot has happened since last year. Romance, fighting, friendship, even death.

Harry lived with his aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon and finally his very fat cousin Dudley. Harry was always high strung he knew Voldemort couldn't get him as long as he lived with his family, but the fact that he could be walking up the street any minuet now frightened him. Dumbledore the only wizard Voldemort feared but what would happen to his world if he died? These were thoughts constantly streaming through his mind.

Harry didn't care that the Dursleys hated him just as long as he wasn't kicked on the street.

He was getting excited about going to school this, his last year; he could even be an Auror like he wanted to be for a while.

He asked his uncle if he would be so kind as to drop him off at the train station tomorrow, it's the only place that he can meet the Weasleys and even they know where that is.

"What do you want to go there for?" asked Vernon.

"I need to get school supplies unless you would like to come with me to _my _world?" Harry answered back.

"You think I can just take you where ever you want to go?" sneered his uncle.

"Well that's alright with me I'll just have Ron come through using flu powder." Harry retorted back with a tone.

Fear flooded through Vernon's eyes he remembered when the Weasleys came through his chimney.

"Alright boy, I guess I could but while you're here I want you to leave my brother and his daughter alone. I'll be picking them up at the airport I could drop you off before I have to pick them up. They're coming from America."

"I'll leave them alone….unless they deserve what I can do to them." Harry only meant it as a joke but his uncle thought he was serious.

"I could just not take you there."

It was too late Harry was already walking up the stairs to his room. He decided that once he got what he wanted from Vernon he should leave him alone. Harry couldn't help thinking about his other uncle will he be like Aunt Marge? He had never been to America it would be cool meeting some one from there.

Harry woke up extra early he couldn't wait to see Hermoine and Ron. He hadn't seen them since the end of the school year. Harry walked side by side with Ron, and Hermoine extra close to Ron. They were headed to Gringots the bank to get money for school supplies.

"Alright Harry? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yah, I'm alright Ron but I just can't help but think about Voldemort it's been almost and entire summer and I haven't felt any of his surges."

"Well actually I'm pretty sure that you don't have to worry much longer because you are of age you could even join the Order." Answered Hermione.

"I'm sure you're right I've got nothing to worry about." Harry replied back.

"Oh my gosh look at this book list none of mine are the same as yours."

"Well Hermoine that's because of the registration form we filled out last year. Remember? The courses we take now are for a sort of training for the jobs we apply for." Answered Ron.

"Oh right I am taking advanced classes, I want to be in the Ministry of Magic. Maybe even get that old idiot Fudge of the board." Hermione said.

"Well I am taking extra flying lessons I want to be on the Quidditch team." Answered back Ron.

Harry was thinking about what he applied for he was sure he would have to study extra hard if he wanted to be an Auror.

"What did you go for Harry?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I just signed up to be an Auror." Replied Harry.

"Wow Harry you are going to have a lot to study. I heard that's a really hard job. Maybe you could just have Moody teach you some things." Hermione said with a snicker.

"Um…how about we just get our books then we can meet up with Ron's family and have dinner." Harry suggested.

"Right Harry let's do that, and don't think that I forgot that today is your birthday I bet the Dursley's forgot your birthday." Ron added.

"Well I'm sure that they did. Quite frankly I don't really care they forget it every year."

Back at the Burrow all the Weasleys were gathered to celebrate Harry's birthday. Even Percy showed up, after Fudge was proven wrong he admitted his wrong ways and his dad Mr. Weasley accepted the apology.

Harry was having a great time, Mr. Weasley at the head of the table, Mrs. Weasley across from him. The twins on the other side of the table as Harry with Percy sitting next to them. Ron was sitting right next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron, Ginny on the other side of Harry. Bill and Charlie squeezed into the table with little room to spare.

This was only the second time Harry had a cake, but the first time he got to blow out the candles of a real cake. Harry wouldn't tell any one what he wished for, but they all probably knew what it was.

Harry had spent the night at their house he was sure there would be lots of presents in his room waiting for him to open them from all his other friends. Hermione had to go home early her parents thought that she was spending to much time away and thought that they should get to see her before she has to go to school.

Harry knew he had to get home he would have to pack all his things up to get ready for school in a couple of days. When he slowly walked through the door, hoping no one was awake. He crept up the stairs but he forgot that one of them creaks. His cousin was already awake but because she heard the creaking she went down to investigate. She figured no one would be awake.

This was the first time Harry saw his cousin and the first time she saw him….

She grabbed her wand from her back pocket, she was careful not to show the Dursleys she knew they didn't know about her. She pointed it right at Harry's head she started to say an incantation.

"Stupe-."

"Stop, stop I'm not a burglar if that's what you think." Harry quickly said as fast as he could.

"Well if your not who are you?"

"Well, I am your cousin that Vernon doesn't like to mention. He rather hates me. But wait, wait you have a wand?"

"Um…no, no I don't this is a stick just some stick I thought was really cool."

"Yup, uh hu I am sure, no it's a wand and guess what I have one too. Yup you guessed it I am a wizard like you only I go to Hogwarts."

"Well how about we you know, go down to the kitchen then maybe our conversation won't get interrupted by those Muggles that don't like magic."

"Sounds like a good idea."

As Harry walked into the kitchen with his cousin he couldn't help but think that what she is doing here.

"Well, let's get acquainted shall we? The right way, I am Alexis, my dad and me have come to visit your uncle, he thinks we are visiting because we want to see him. But we are here because of Voldemort. And yes he is worldly known."

"Well of course, I mean there has to be wizards all over the place I just never thought about the fact of wizards over in America."

"We came out here to set a bond between the two Orders. My father is in the Order but not in the same one. Ours is the Order of the Prophecies. Our Order is based on the prophecy between you and Voldemort.

"We were sent on a mission to see if we can't get the two Orders to combine information and work together on stopping this wizard."

Harry thought about how calmly she said his name now that he is alive. He noticed that even his friends are starting to be scared when he mentions his name and they even say you-know-who?

He looked at her, she was about two inches shorter than he was, and she had light brown hair with red streaks in it. She looked like a foreigner here, she was more of a party looking girl with sparkles over her eyes, eyes that were a deep sapphire blue. Her hair that was shoulder length looked crimped and layered.

"I am to go to school with you. My dad is going to talk to Dumbledore today, to see if I can go or if I have to wait. My dad, David, is also going to tell Dumbledore about the merge between the Orders. "

"Wow this is pretty cool if you do get to go to my school I hope you'll be in Gryffindor. That's the bravest of the groups and Slytherins are the groups that mostly become "friends" with Voldemort."

"Well at my school we have groups like that too the names are the same, I am in Gryffindor, but the school name is different: Epsilon Eridani. We are named after the group of stars. That's where the founder of our school looked up to those stars and he saw into the future of a great school being built for the witches and wizards of the future."

Harry had felt like he actually had someone to talk to at this place. He wouldn't be left alone with the Muggles for a while. He felt as though he had made a best friend right away. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends.

"It's getting closer to the time that they wake up I should go into my room I'm supposed to leave you guys alone because I blew up my Aunt once. But maybe we could continue this some other time, maybe at lunch I could say I am going for a walk you could say that you want to explore the area here before or after I leave."

"I would like that, we could talk more about your school. I'd love to find more out. You blew up your Aunt? Never mind I'll ask you about that later. Bye then." She said and headed up to her room.

"Where were you?" her father asked.

"I was talking to Harry, our cousin. It turns out that he is one of us. Isn't that cool?" she answered.

"You know why we are here you are not to become friends with him were are here do finish a mission and then go. I am to get that information from Dumbledore." Her father demanded.

"Yes dad I understand finish the mission and get out." She answered very gloomy she thought she could have someone to talk to and it wouldn't be a Muggle.

He looked at his daughter, _Oh god; she looks so much like her, especially since she has grown up. Those radiant blue eyes are not at all mine they are her mothers…. Ramona. _

He was a very strict man and finished a mission as soon as he could. With no mistakes. He was a young looking man of about 30. He looked a little worn out, too many missions in so little time. Brown hair like hers, he was tall but had a pale kind of look. His eyes were dark brown not at all like her mothers.

Harry had climbed up the stairs to his room where Hedwig was waiting for him he had about four presents. One from Hagrid, the second from Dumbledore, the third from Luna lovegood, and the last from a secret admirer…

Harry had to only wait for about two hours until he heard the creaking of the steps. That entailed that Vernon and family was headed down the stairs. He waited for about three minuets before heading down the stairs. He crept down the stairs into the kitchen he could tell by the look in Vernon's eyes that he wasn't pleased more than likely he wanted Harry to stay upstairs the whole day.

"David this is Harry my nephew-in-law, Petunia's sister."

"Well hiya, Harry nice to meet you this is my daughter Alexis." David said.

"Well hi David and Alexis. I think that I'm going to go for a walk to let you guys catch up on the time you've been away from each other for so long."

Harry decided to leave the Dursleys alone after all Vernon did drive him to the train station. Harry left the kitchen and walked out the door. He wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had hired someone to keep tabs on him. Because he is of age now he can do magic without getting in trouble. Since Voldemort had spies in the Ministry they could contact him when they saw that magic came from Harry's wand. Harry had to be extra careful now. If he wanted to make it to his last year of school. Harry had only made it half way down the block when Alexis called for him to slow down.

"I told them that I wanted to walk around see the sights, my dad even suggested that I catch up with you and you show me the way around. Vernon wasn't happy about that what is his problem with you?"

"Well blowing up his sister didn't help. But I think it's because he took me in when he didn't have to, and he thinks I'm being ungrateful for that. Any ways back to the story his sister Aunt Marge, was saying that I was a good for nothing and my mom and dad were rotten too. I got so mad that before I could realize it she was floating up the air."

"Wow I can see how he could be mad about that. So are there any wizards around you?"

"Not really they all live far from me but maybe I can have you meet them today even. Hang on a sec, I'll go get Hedwig."

She was left alone in the park. She sat on one of the swings and felt just terrible, if only he knew the real reason she was here. She can't tell him it would jeopardize the mission. Her dad wouldn't stand for that. Here he is acting like a best friend to her and she is plotting against him.

Harry climbed up the window so they wouldn't notice that he had come home. He grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and Hedwig. He hurried as fast as he could to the park where he left Alexis.

"Well Alexis I'm back. I think that I'm going to send a letter to them maybe we could meet some place here. I know we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and we could meet Ron and Hermione there. Those are my closest friends. What do you say?"

"That sounds really cool! But let's get something straight you can call me Alex for short if you want to."

"Alright." Harry answered back.

Harry wrote really fast on a note for Ron and Hermione if they had time for both of them to meet him and his cousin in Diagon Alley. He couldn't wait for them to meet her. He decided to take the bus to the Leaky Cauldron he told his cousin about the bus that all you have to do is raise your wand up.

Harry waited for the bus to show up and he let Alexis board first. The bus driver asked Harry where he wanted to go.

"London please. I'm going to meet some friends in Diagon Alley."

"London it is. I'll be there in a jiffy, just have a couple of stops to go first." The bus driver said.

"Thanks." Harry replied back.

Harry felt the jolt of the bus zooming down the road. It wasn't but two minuets that Harry felt being whip lashed to the front of the bus, but with experience Harry learned to grab onto something. Alexis on the other hand didn't know and was flung to the front of the bus. Harry trying to fight back laughs helps her up.

"Harry this is our last stop yours is coming up. Be prepared for the stop now."

"Alright –snickers-, thanks –snickers-." Harry tried to say without busting out laughing.

Harry was catching dirty looks from Alexis. In her embarrassment turns beat red. The bus was started again and about three or four minuets later the bus stopped, without Alexis flinging forward this time.

Harry and Alexis got off the bus right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. It was getting dark. Harry didn't even think twice about the punishments to come when they came home.

Harry entered the doors and everyone greeted him like the first time he set foot in that place. Everyone was wondering whom the girl is that's walking with Harry. Obviously figuring out that she is not from here. He could tell that she was getting uncomfortable with everyone staring and hurried her to the back of the place. Harry remembering the order in which to hit the stones, from when Hagrid did this, entered through the passageway to Diagon Alley.

He only walked a few steps when Ron and Hermione immediately greeted him. Both were waiting for Harry to introduce them to his new friend. Harry started with the introductions.

"Ron and Hermione this is my cousin Alexis. Alexis this is Ron and Hermione." Harry started.

He started talking about the fact that she is from America and then led into she could go to their school.

"I am pleased to meet you guys Harry has told me so much about you and someone else…what was his name Harry Draino, Drago? What was it?" Alexis asked.

"Well the person your thinking about is Draco and Harry what are you doing talking about him?" Hermione answered back.

"Well if you must know I was just explaining to her how horrible he is and for her best interest to stay away from him." Harry retorted back.

"Alright then that was a good idea if she actually can go to our school." Hermione replied.

"Let's go look at some of the shops now shall we since we are done with the introductions."

"Good idea Harry." Ron said.

"Well Alexis I am dying to know about your culture there what's it like?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's not really different from yours we celebrate holidays and birthdays just the same but I can see our style tends to be a little different." Alexis said with a grin.

"I was thinking how about we let Ron and Harry talk so we could do some girl talking? What do you say?" Hermione asked.

"That would be great. Where should we go?" Alexis asked.

"Well there is a really cool place called the Three Broomsticks we could go there."

"Sounds wonderful let's head on over there." She returned.

"Well Harry I hope you don't mind, I mean I know you wanted both of us to meet her. But this could be some quality time together you know?" Hermione asked Harry with hopeful eyes.

Harry could tell that she really wanted to and hey why not? Ron and him could talk together with no girls just like them except no boys.

"Alright Hermione, you can."

"Great let's go Alexis." Hermione was very happy.

As Alexis and Hermione were walking towards the Three Broomsticks they both caught a glimpse of Draco. Draco obviously stunned to see Hermione, especially with some one else other than Harry or Ron, walked right into some one. Draco, being who he is just told the guy to walk it off and watch where he was going.

"Who was that? He seemed like a very grouchy and haughty character." Alexis asked.

"That was Draco. Yup that was him alright, he seemed pretty shocked to see me I wonder why? Perhaps it's because he hates me but who knows." Hermione answered Alexis.

"That was Draco that's so weird I pictured him to be this rich guy who was very unattractive but if you think about it he isn't bad looking."

"Um… ya sure he is." Hermione answered rolling her eyes. Was a little uncomfortable.

"Should we go in?" Alexis asked.

"Yup just right through this door and let's get a table towards the back. We don't want any interruptions do we?" Hermione added.

They both headed for a booth towards the way back and Hermione started the conversation with some basic questions.

"So are there any boys you liked back at your home?" Hermione began.

"No not really. What about you do you like any boys here?" Alexis answered back.

"Well uh…(laughs) no none at all. What do you think of Ron? Or Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"I can see you are some what uncomfortable maybe you don't want any one to know who you like even a fellow witch but…Ron is alright I guess wouldn't be my first choice but hey you never know? Why do you want to know?"

"Um…. Not really uncomfortable it's just the person I like if it got out I would catch hell. No reason I just wanted to know what you think about him. You could say that Draco might be remotely handsome. Why do you ask?"

Alexis was laughing as she answered back.

"You might not think so but Draco is pretty hott. And I knew it you like Ron that's why you wanted to know if I like him at all or not isn't?" Alexis said quickly she wanted an answer.

"Well if you must know I don't really think Draco is hott. But I kind of do like Ron the only reason I wanted to know is I would never have to guts to say this to him and if you guys started dating I wouldn't have to worry about telling him."

"Ahh…. I see well I could maybe ask him to see what he thinks about you. What do you think Hermione you wouldn't have to tell him anything and since I am new to the group you don't have to worry about him suspecting something. Please let me do this.

"Oh o.k. You can do this but don't ask him right now ask him later."

Hermione couldn't believe what she just said if it turns out that he does like her how could she tell him it was just a cover up for who she really likes. If only Draco found out that she was a person who admired from afar. She would become the laughing stock of the whole school. She thought that, _I must just play along for now but what will happened if Alexis finds out that I like the guy she might start going for. She would probably hate me forever. It just means that Draco and me can't ever go together. Not that we would any ways I am definitely not his type. But how much he has grown over the years she is right he is more attractive than most people would think. _


End file.
